


Separations

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [18]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Hope gives Molly a talking to. The group hits the road once more and spots someplace interesting.





	Separations

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of last chapter:  
> Molly taught Cali a secure rope knot, and the two had sex.

**CodeSculptor**  
The singing and dancing continued well after the pair had snuck away.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola and Tibs danced clumsily but still had fun.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
One by one, the visitors returned to their own campsites, with personal guards standing watch here and there. The the half elf with the tambourine went to bed, and the singing ended.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The rest of the group went to bed as well. Ola snuggled at Tibs's feet, holding onto her pack now stuffed with candy.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The dwarf and tabaxi sat up a while longer, chatting, while the other half elf played a soft tune on their flute.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali had another terrible nightmare and woke up early in the morning. She nuzzled against Molly and softly cried, afraid of waking him up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stirred and lifted one hand to stroke the back of Cali's head. "Hey, hey... what's wrong?" he whispered.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Another nightmare," she sobbed, holding him close. It was the bad one again, the one that just went through every trigger and fear she had.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked kindly, "I don't like the trouble this is putting you through."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shook her head. He didn't deserve to go wading through the mud of her brain. It was best that she keep it to herself.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Would you like me to tell you a story, then?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. Anything to distract her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly made up a story about a turtle who went walking along, seeing various things and meeting creatures along her way. There wasn't really a plot to the story, or much excitement, but it was soothing.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali listened to the story, slowly falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly woke, in the morning, to the sound of people moving about and talking softly outside. Cali was still cuddled up in his arms, entwined with him. He wasn't sure he could move without waking her, so he just laid there, holding her, as the camp came awake around them.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali woke up, feeling a little calmed. Her dreams following the nightmare had been pleasant enough, but the nightmare still disturbed her. She hated how easily she could be rattled, but it was a thing she couldn't control.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly met her eyes as she opened them, smiling down at her fondly. "Good morning, precious," he purred. His tail brushed softly along her bare thigh.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for the story. I had a dream about a very pleasant turtle last night."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled, returning the kiss happily. "I'm _very_ glad to help."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali settled in his arms, tracing his tattoos. She just wanted to chase this lingering feeling of awful, like the world was planning to attack.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly watched her sadly but smiled for her, drawing his fingers lightly over her shoulder in random patterns.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Eventually she gave up and cried, pressing her forehead against his chest. She couldn't bear this fear and anxiety. She really couldn't.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held her firmly against his chest and gave the top of her head a long kiss, his arms and tail wrapped tight around her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess." He didn't deserve to go through this with her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"It's _alright_ , Cali! I _want_ to help," he insisted, brushing her hair back from her face and holding her cheek gently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She sniffled. "Still. You deserve better." He deserved so much better than a mess who fell apart every time she had a bad dream who was being hunted down by a cult that killed as easily as one breathed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Hey," he said, tilting her head up to meet his gaze, "I don't want to hear _anyone_ talk about my lady that way. I've chosen to be with _you_ , Cali! No one else."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali just kept on crying. No one had been so kind to her. Ever.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly just held her as she cried, petting her hair soothingly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She hugged him as she calmed down. "I'm so lucky to have you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And _I'm_ glad to be here for you." He kissed the top of her head again, then rubbed her back soothingly. "Would you like some breakfast? I can bring some to the tent if you need."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "I think that's a good idea." She found his clothes and handed them to him, then got dressed herself. She just needed to be alone for a while, with only Molly for company.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He pulled on his pants and shirt, chuckling. "It'll sure be _great_ to visit a bathhouse. If only because they'll clean our clothes while we're in there! I'm sure my _hair_ could use some attention, too."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." She'd never been to a bathhouse before.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"The only one of us who still seems to be clean is _Tibs_." Molly paused, with one arm in his jerkin, as he was struck by a sudden thought. "You don't think he uses _magic_ for that, do you?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm pretty sure he does." She paused. "Maybe he could clean us up a little?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groaned, "Oh, that would be _fabulous_! Let's ask him!" He struggled into his boots then put on his coat and sword belt.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"You go do that, love. I'm gonna stay here. Get some time to myself."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He nodded, "Alright," then cupped her face gently with both hands and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back soon, love. And hopefully, I'll smell better!"

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"I'll be excited for that!" Cali said. She watched as Molly departed. Deep down, the sad, anxious feeling still stuck.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Their tent was part of the ring around the campfire, so Molly was immediately there as soon as he stepped out.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
Hope was already outside, speaking to the tabaxi about the state of the roads leading to Zadash. Nothing seemed unusual as far as the cat person could tell, which was good. Not that they wouldn't be able to handle themselves if something happened, of course, but it was better to be safe on the roads than paranoid as all hell. She looked to Molly as he stepped out into the day and gave him a wave. "Hola. Qué pasa?"

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Uh... good morning.” Molly greeted them. “Have you seen Tibs?”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Yeah. He's still sleeping." She looked to her tent and frowned. "I think Ola's out and about. Why? What's up?"'

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Oh, I just had a question for him. But he _also_ has all of our breakfast materials!”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
Hope rolled her eyes and huffed. "Want me to go kick him awake, or do you want to?"

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly smirked, “Oh, let the poor guy sleep. I’ll fetch our gear.”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Alright, alright. We should be heading out soon, though. No sooner than the merchants, at least. You know- if we want to make it to Zadash." She let him go, bidding goodbye to her new friend and poking up the fire a bit so they could have a nice meal.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He walked the short distance to Hope’s tent and scratched on the fabric, then whispered, “Ola! Are you in there?” Hearing no response, he whispered, “Tibs?” and untied the tent flap.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
The great big dragonborn snorted up out of a sleep and looked blearily at the tiefling. "Mmmmm? Yes, are we under attack?"

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Ah! No. _Sorry_ ; I was hoping to grab supplies for breakfast.”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Mmmmm.... yes. Is it morning already?" Tibs looked down to his feet to see Ola still curled up around him. "Sorry, I can't move. Pike is still sleeping, and you'll skin me alive if I wake her. Go on- the bag's over there." He pointed to the furthest corner of the tent to try and foil any thieves in the night.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Right! Thanks,” Molly said, stepping over and collecting the bag. “Also, _since_ you’re awake, do you mind if I ask how you’re keeping your robes clean?”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Ah yes. It's a simple bit of magic. I can try to teach it to you Vax, but I fear you might never get the knack of it. Then again... magic comes in all sorts of peculiar ways. Surely you might find a bit of it for yourself." Tibs was very careful to stretch without waking the sleeping goblin.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Can you only do it to yourself? I have been _longing_ for a bath this whole time.”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Of course not! Open the tent flap, and I will cast it on you and shoo the dirt out into the world." Tibs made a few gestures when his order was obeyed and out the dirt came from Molly's clothes and out into the world. A woman yelled outside because dirt had attacked her. Hope wasn't very happy about it either.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Sorry!” Molly called over to them, then smiled at the dragonborn. “ _Thank_ you, Tibs! I feel _much_ better, now! And I’m sure Cali would appreciate one too, when you see her.”

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He tied the tent flap again and walked back to the fire, where the tambourine half-elf was dusting herself off. She looked to Molly with a scowl. “I’m _so_ sorry about that,” he said sheepishly. “My friend didn’t see you there. Please, let me share our breakfast with you as an apology.”

* * *

CodeSculptor  
She gave a huff of annoyance. “I already ate. Good day.” Then she nodded a farewell to the tabaxi and stormed away.  
   
The tabaxi chuckled sadly. “Some people do not like mornings, yes?”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Ola slowly woke up. "What happened?" she murmured.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Tibs fucking-" Hope waved her hand in agitation. "Its gonna take forever to get all this shit out from the rings." She began to peel off the breastplate to reveal the ring mail underneath.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Slowly, Ola sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Good morning Miss Ola! Did you sleep well?" Tibs looked down to the goblin, though she was still covered by the blanket. "I didn't kick you too much?"

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"Only a little, but it's alright." She stood and put on her pack.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"I am terribly sorry nonetheless. It was rude of me to kick you regardless. Although... you know you could have slept further up." Tibs sat up and began to roll up his bedroll.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Ola helped everyone pick up. "I'm okay, thank you." No point in taking more than she had to.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
Tibs merely shrugged and helped her break down the tent. It didn't matter much to him one way or another.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Once they were done, Ola sat down and ate some of her candy.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Tibs what the _fuck."_ Hope was very unhappy with the dragonborn.  
   
"Hmmm? What? What do you mean?"  
   
"Why the fuck did you throw dirt all over me!"  
   
"An accident, I assure you. Here-" Tibs made a gesture, and the dirt that had been clinging to her lifted off and into the woods.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly had pulled their cookware out and was in the process of chopping some vegetables. “Good morning, Ola. Tibs.”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"Morning. Need help?" Ola approached him.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Well I won’t say _no_!” he grinned.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Would anyone else like to be cleaned?" Tibs still had a bit on his magic left and he didn't want it to go to waste.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Ola perked up. "That'd be nice, thank you."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Cali as well, though she felt like staying in bed a bit.”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
In an instant, Ola was clean, and the dirt from her travels flung off into the woods as well.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"Thank you, Tibs," said Ola.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"And when Vex comes out, she can get clean too."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly and Ola cooked breakfast, with the tabaxi contributing an unfamiliar spice and offering them coffee.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Ola had never had coffee but she really liked it

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
As an apology, Tibs cleaned the tabaxi as well.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly thanked the tabaxi. And as soon as the food was prepared, he dished up a double portion and some coffee in two of Tibs's cups, then returned to the tent he shared with Cali.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali smiled when he returned. "What's that you have with you, in the cups?" Cali asked. She'd never had coffee before, and she was unfamiliar with the smell.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“It’s something called ‘coffee!’” he said, handing her a cup and sitting cross legged beside her. “That fabric merchant shared it with us. I _think_ it’s a type of tea.”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Curiously, Cali took a sip. She decided she liked it and drank it down. Once the cup was empty, she started on the food.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly sipped his coffee and made a face. “ _Ooh_ , that’s bitter.”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"I like it." Cali ate happily. Her tail moved towards him, inviting his tail to wrap around it.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He smiled fondly and coiled his tail around hers, leaning in to sneak a kiss between bites.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali kissed him back, then finished her breakfast.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly leaned against her side and ate as well, sharing the plate with her.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
She nuzzled up to him, kissing his shoulder sweetly.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He took another sip of coffee and grimaced again. “ _Nope_! Still not my thing. Would you like it?”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"Yes, please," she said, eagerly taking and drinking it.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly chuckled and kissed her temple. “Is there anything else you want to do before we head out?”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"Can we just spend a little time together? Not doing anything, just...together."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He wrapped an arm around her and tipped his head, gently resting a horn against her. “I suppose we can stay in here a while. At least, until the others get impatient.”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"Yeah." She kissed Molly's cheek gently.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He smirked and turned towards her kiss, returning one on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
She kissed him properly, setting aside her dishes so she could hold his cheeks in her hands.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He purred eagerly and held her close, the end of his tail tapping hers where the spade rested.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Her tail lifted and tapped his back. Meanwhile she peppered Molly's face with kisses.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He placed his free hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing small circles through her skirts.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
She nuzzled up to him. "I'm so happy you're my boyfriend. I'm really lucky to have you."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He grinned, “Glad to know I’m appreciated!” and gave her a roguish wink.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Hey! Where the fuck are you two!" Hope called out, looking for their missing party members. "We gotta go!"

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly turned towards Hope’s voice and called out, “Hold on! We’re naked!” He then gave Cali a playful wink, trying to hold back a laugh.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali cracked up laughing, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Fuck you both!" Hope called. "I'm not leaving until I see you both. With clothes on!" She amended, lest they come out in their birthday clothes.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly couldn’t help but cackle at that.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"We're coming, we're coming," said Cali, grabbing the dishes and bringing them out. She helped pack up the tent once Molly was out of it.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He carried out the bedrolls and blankets, loading them into Tibs’s bag. “Don’t forget,” he told the dragonborn, “Cali is interested in your magical cleaning spell too! And... maybe the bedding.” He grinned proudly.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Oh. Yes! I can do that." As Tibs was cleaning their things and horses, Hope was looking them over.  
   
"Fuck you both twice, you weren't naked."

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" retorted Cali.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Weren’t we?” Molly teased, “I must have been thinking about earlier. _Lovely_ idea to have a tent to ourselves all night!”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali snickered.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
Hope just stared at him. "I am going to smack you, and you aren't gonna like it."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
He chuckled but raised his hands in surrender, “Alright! I won’t talk about our escapades. Fair enough?”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Please. I don't want to hear about how good the sex is."  
   
"Kiki, come here so I can clean you off. I forgot how much Vax likes to be clean." Tibs had the spell ready for her.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali walked over to Tibs, extending her arms so he could get all of her.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly leaned towards Hope and stage whispered, “I won’t _tell_ you how good it is. But if you _really_ don’t want to hear anything, I recommend keeping your distance when we’re alone!” He winked suggestively.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
She was having none of it. The human raised her hand and slapped that purple cheek, perhaps a bit harder than she intended. But he deserved it!

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly staggered, slightly dazed by the impact, but then he laughed and gave Hope a respectful nod. “Point taken!”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"I didn't mean to hit you that hard," she said calmly. "But I'm glad you understand my point."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“Oh, it’s alright,” he answered with a smile. “I’m reasonably tough. Though I _was_ heartfelt in my advice! I know you’d rather not overhear us, and we _do_ try. But better to be wary of that, right?”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
"Yes. But I swear to God, if you start fucking in the middle of everything to get some sort of freak on, I _will_ geld you." She looked dead serious about it.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
His eyes widened in genuine fear. “Uh... could you _clarify_ what ‘the middle of everything’ means? _Just_ so I know to avoid it?”

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
She gestured around to the mostly packed up camp and the people who were leaving their various ways. "One complaint out of any of them."

* * *

CodeSculptor  
“...Ah.” He swallowed, “Alright, then.”

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali didn't say anything, a little bit scared of the woman.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
Molly helped the group finish packing and mount up with his usual cheer, subtly keeping the left side of his face from Cali’s view so she wouldn’t worry over the fuchsia handprint he could still feel there.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
She didn't notice anything on his face.

* * *

CodeSculptor  
The group called out their final goodbyes to the tabaxi and other merchants and started down the road to Zadash. The morning sky was bright and clear, with little birds chirping in bushes along the way and a solitary hawk wheeling far overhead. With each individual riding their own horse, the group’s pace was much faster. But Molly kept glancing wistfully towards Cali, missing their earlier closeness.

* * *

AbeTheDadtm  
Cali smiled at Molly, watching him happily. Ola sat on her horse, led by Molly's horse, eating some of her candy.

* * *

UzbekistanRules  
Hope was keeping an eye out on the road, bringing up the rear. Nothing so far, and the day seemed to be getting warmer the farther south they went. That was good at least.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The snow was patchy in the fields along the road, hidden well by the dead grass that stuck out from it in tufts. And though the air was still chilly, the riders could no longer see their breath. A thin layer of watery mud coated the densely packed road. It pooled in wagon ruts and splashed messily whenever other travelers rushed on by.  
   
Despite this, Molly was in especially high spirits, sitting up straighter and remarking on the various things he spotted that caught his interest.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs too was interested, like a little child. He also liked to people watch and make stories about them and even wave at the people passing on by.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Oh_! Look on that hill over there!” Molly pointed off in the far distance, where the dark form of a crumbled stone structure perched on a rocky bluff. “Does that look like a fort, to you? I wonder how long ago it was built!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ooooooh," said Ola, excited. She liked history, but she'd never been able to see actual bits of it outside of drawings.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope had no idea what it was. She just nodded along and looked at it with interest. Tibs, on the other, hand had a bit of inspiration. He pulled a book out from his pack and began to search it, muttering to himself before snorting. "According to this book, it is Fort Johom and a part of the Julous Dominion. It used to be a defensive garrison to watch for attack from the Dewendalian Empire. I wonder what happened to it?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Probably an attack from the Dwendalian Empire." Ola didn't go much into history, but she knew a lot of wars happened.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well, perhaps we should explore it!" Tibs suggested.  
   
" _No._ We aren't going to be going into a fort that's probably haunted to satisfy your curiosity. Besides, I want to get back to civilization?"  
   
"Killjoy." The last was muttered under Tibs' breath.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled. “I feel the same, Hope. As _fascinating_ an adventure as that could be.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, let's go," said Ola, excited to move along.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"There could be treasure, books, maps!"  
   
"Sorry Tibs. Settle for reading about it like the rest of us." And with that, Hope kicked Malakeith on further, to leave the fort behind her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I was kind of wanting to go look," murmured Cali. "Just out of curiosity. It's okay if you don't want to, but still."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! Cali and I can check it out," Tibs suggested.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's brow furrowed with concern. "That doesn't sound very safe. Who knows what's camping out there, now? It's also pretty far and on top of a cliff. It would take some time to get there."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh, pish! With a few spells we can be _perfectly_ safe! And if anything happens, I can whisk us out of there."  
   
"Kord fucking help you then." Hope was ready to wash her hands of this.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tiefling dithered nervously. "Would you be flying there? I'd rather not have you two alone if things go south, but that would at _least_ let you escape."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well, yes! Of course! Why wouldn't we be flying there?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded and met Cali’s gaze with a sigh, “Just... be careful, alright?” He smirked, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Don’t go getting into trouble without me!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We'll be careful. Promise." She noticed the worry in his eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss. Then she leaned in and whispered, "I love you," before kissing him again. She paused for a moment, giving him time to reply before heading off.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss, then smiled at her sadly and whispered, “I know.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali felt a little sad that he didn't return the phrase but understood how fast it was. She turned towards Tiberius. "Ready?" she asked.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Ready!" He turned to Cali and muttered the spell under his breath, making a few gestures and feeling his body lift effortlessly from earth to sky. Ah, to get a pair of wings! That would truly be a great thing.  
   
Hope watched the two of them fly off. "They're going to fucking die."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled as she relearned how to balance and turn and move. She looked down and waved at the others, waved at Molly, before flying off towards the ruins.

* * *

   
**CodeSculptor**  
Molly waved back and just stared as they flew off, the end of his tail flicking constantly with worry.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"They're going to fucking die," Hope repeated. "They're going to die, and we are never going to see them again."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked to Hope with a flash of irritation and a thin attempt at a smile, “Oh, they’re capable folks! Let’s start moving.” He tied the leads for Tibs’s and Cali’s horses to his and Hope’s saddles, giving Ola a reassuring pat on the back before mounting up himself again.  
And all the while, his tail kept flicking.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola struggled to get onto the horse, but managed. She sat on the saddle and watched as the two people in the sky went further and further away.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Are we just going to leave them? Hey, hey! Molly! Are we just going to leave them while we fuck off?!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly turned back to glare at Hope. “ _You’re_ the one who refused to go! You wanted to ‘get back to civilization,’ remember? They can fly faster than our horses walk, so we may as well meet them farther ahead. Just... still where they can spot us from the hill.”

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tiefling gazed over towards the ruins again and noticed a hawk winging straight that way as well, far overhead. He urged his horse onwards but kept glancing suspiciously up at the bird.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes. I wanted to get back to civilization. But not at the cost of leaving two people behind!" Her chest clenched painfully at the thought of leaving them to die. Just like she had to do to Papá.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly huffed angrily, “We are _not_ leaving them _behind_! It’s no harder for them to rendezvous with us _there_ than _here_ , and it’s not like we could help them from _either_ location if something happens! They chose to go, so we have to _trust_ them to be safe! The most we can do is not slow them further when they get back.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope stiffened, her horse stopping as he had to visibly work through some things. A tremble that was not from the cold, a gritting of her teeth, deep breaths to calm herself. The tiefling was damnably correct. "Fine. Okay. _Fine._ Then we'll go." As much as the thought caused her physical pain, she had to go with the group. They’d better not die.


End file.
